A new Start
by futureinquestion
Summary: A new girl in town, it all happens so fast and Jacob almost can't keep up. This is my first story please review. Please hang on I promise it will get good. My head is about to bust with ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Who's that guy?

Thanks to my family's "Old money" I had just signed the papers for my new house. I was just learning about my family's past and it was scary. So this move was a whole new start and escape from what I had just learned.

I had just walked out of the realtors office when I jerked my head to see why I was getting an uneasy feeling. I didn't see anything unusual. I could feel it in my gut. All I saw was a group of guys and an old couple setting on a bench. I had been taught to follow my insticints. I didn't really understand what could possibly be making me uneasy. I didn't know anyone here and no one knew where I had went. Oh, well back to the matter at hand I was excited I would get to move in to my new house in two days. I don't know what made me decide to move to Forks, it was like something was pulling me here. I just had an impulse and followed it. Lately I had been having a lot of impulse's. I hadn't regretted any decision I had made lately. I felt like my fortune was changing.

I went to my motel and checked in. I got into my room and laid down. It had been a long drive to forks.

I decided to take a shower and get something to eat.

I pulled out onto the street and found the first place to eat.

This burger joint would do. I can't wait until I get moved in and get to have a home cooked meal in my new kitchen.

I parked and walked in. I went up to the counter and ordered my food. I went and sat in a booth by the window so I could look out and watch the people walking by.

I looked up and almost chocked on my soda. Who was that? He was hot!! Look at that tall muscled dark skinned guy. Wow, I should go talk to him I thought to myself. Before I knew it I was throwing away my half eaten food and headed out the door. Damn these impulse's what was I going to say. I felt my heart racing and I got light headed. Just then the guy got in a car and drove off. Well It was a small town, surely I'll run into him again.

I headed back to my motel room and went to bed.

I laid there thinking about the day my parents died. How when the attorney came to me at the house and read my parents will. Of course I got everything they had, I was an only child. But when the attorney left me in the room watching a video of my father I was scared. My father said that I had family in Europe and to learn my true ancestory I would have to go see them. That there were both good and bad things he had never told me or prepared me for. My father told me that I would have to go on a journey and discover this information for myself. He could not put anything in writting or on this tape. I remember then both of my parents saying "We Love you!" and the screen went black.

I went crazy tearing apart the house trying to find something that would lead me where I needed to go. All I found in my fathers study was all of his research on Vampires and werewolves, A family bible that dated back hundred of years and old pictures. I remember thinking how these pictures looked familiar, but I did not know any of them. My father had showed me these pictures once and said they were family. This was obvious because my father looked just like one man in many of the pictures.

I went crazy reading and rereading everything. Until one day I finally looked at the family tree in the bible and saw that by the names there were things scribled.

I looked closer and saw that it mentioned people that they thought were vampires and werewolves. Was this why my father was so obsessed. No wonder he was always so paranoid. No wonder he had spent so much time traveling abroad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up wringing with sweat. Not the nightmare again. I made up my mind that was the last time I would think about my past. I could be a whole new person here.

I got cleaned up and checked out of my motel and headed to my new house.

When I pulled up to my new house it felt great. I chose this house because it backed up to the forest and it was a beautiful view. I had never really been into nature but when I saw it, I had to have it. I wasn't looking to buy, just rent but I couldn't pass this up.

The movers pulled up and I ran up to the house and unlocked the door and opened the garage.

I went out to the front of the house to tell the movers were to put everything. I gasped, it was that guy from last night. I guess I didn't realize how small this town was.

The supervisor walked up and introduced himself." Hi, I'm Sam how would you like this done Ms.?"

"Hi, I'm Jasmine Price. You can move all of the boxes into the garage. If it's okay I'll just show you where to put the furniture."

When I looked up there stood the whole crew. As I stood there I thought, what did they feed the guys around here they were all huge. I tried not to stare as Sam introduced the crew. "This is Paul and Seth." I shook their hands. Then Sam said "This is Jacob." When I looked up from my hand into Jacobs eyes I felt electricity move threw me and I pulled back my hand. I had never felt anything like this before, I said "sorry, I didn't mean to shock you. " I turned to see all of the guys standing there staring at me.

All of them had big smiles on their face. What were they smiling about did I have something on my face. As I walked off I heard one of them say I told you it would happen Jake. I shuttered and over my shoulder I said " I'll be waiting inside."

My mind was spinning. What was that?! I was shocked and felt my whole world turn upside down. We had some kind of connection. My father had always told me when you meet the right one you will know it and nothing else in the world would matter.

I think I understood what he meant. I felt this when I looked into Jacobs eyes. It was like eternity was calling me.

As they carried in my couch I couldn't keep my eyes off of Jacob. I didn't think it was hot but obviously I was not doing hard labor because all of the guys had taken off their shirts, well except for Sam. I couldn't help staring at Jacob's rock hard abs and his muscles. Oh my, god, he was like a god!

I was up in my bedroom showing them where to put my bed. They put it together in nothing flat. I was standing in the door way raking my eyes over Jacob's body while he stood at the end of my bed. Oh, how I would love to push him back on my bed and have my way with him. I could run my hands over those muscles. I shivered, I was getting another impulse. I was sure this one would not turn out good with all of these witness's.

I realized someone was staring at me, I looked to see Sam with a funny look on his face.

"I'm sorry what did you say? " I asked.

"We're all done." Sam said " I just need your signature."

" Oh, yeah sorry, where do I sign?" I replied I was afraid to look him in the eyes like he would be able to see what I was just thinking.

"If you have any problems or if anything is broke our number is on the copy of this invoice." Sam said.

"Okay, thanks."

Jacob walked up and said "if you need anything call us. We can give you directions or give you a tour if you like."

"Thanks," I said. I noticed Sam jab him in the side. I would guess this is not something they normally offered.

I walked around my house and smiled to myself. It's mine, all mine!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had deiced my first order of business was to go to the grocery store and get some food to fill my fridge and my cabinets.

I looked out the windows and noticed it raining. I grabbed my jacket and umbrella.

I ran out to my car and hopped in. Now, could I remember where the store was. I could always call and ask for Jacob and see if he would show me. Oh, my god, how desperate am I they just left my house an hour ago.

I went to the store and loaded up. I came back to find Jacob standing outside my house.

He turned around and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm not stalking you I promise, I just forgot my shirt here earlier."

Oh, I thought he had read my mind. I blushed, if only he knew what I thought about him earlier, he would think I was some kind of sex crazed freak.

"Oh," I said. "Hold on and let me grab some bags and I'll help you look. "

"I'll help you with that, "Jacob said. He picked up the rest of my bags and followed me into the garage."

We had to weave in and out of the boxes. When we got to the door I sat down my bags and opened the door and let him go through. I felt that electricity again as he brushed by.

Jacob asked, "Where do you want me to set these?"

" On the counter is fine ."I replied.

"Do you remember where you had your shirt last.? " I asked.

" No." he replied.

"Well lets have a look around "I said.

I headed up stairs and went into my room and saw something sticking out from the underneath of my bed.

Without thinking I got down on my hands and knees and looked under the bed. There it was. I grabbed it.

I felt someone staring at me and turned around to see Jacob leaning against the door frame staring down at me with a strange look in his eyes. I realized I had my butt up in the air. I jumped up and handed him his shirt. I squeezed by him to go back down stairs. I couldn't stay in that room with him. I blushed thinking if he only knew what I had thought standing in that same spot earlier.

As I walked by him, I felt him lean into me. Was I going crazy, I think he just sniffed me as I walked by.

"Thanks" he said as he walked by me at the bottom of the stairs. "If you would like I could come back and help you get some of those boxes out of the garage if you want."

"That would be nice." I smiled, was he making an excuse to come back? I giggled to myself.

"What?" he asked.

He flinched when I said "Oh, It's like you can read my mind. I was just thinking I wish I had some help. It's going to take me forever to get everything unpacked."

"Well I don't have any plans do you want me to help you get some boxes in the house." Jacob said.

"Well I don't want to keep you from anything. Won't the other guys wonder where you are?" I asked him.

"No, this was our only job for the day. Not much work around here." he smiled as he spoke.

"Cool, do you know much about electronics? "I asked.

He laughed and said "yeah a little. See that little car out there, well I built that."

"Oh, well I guess I know who to call If I have car trouble." I laughed.

"Yeah, you do" he said with a smoldering look in his eyes. "What do you want me to hook up first."

"Oh, I would love to have some music. "

" Sure I'll get right on it." and Jacob turned and headed to the living room.

I went to the kitchen to put up everything. Then I heard my stereo come to life. Before I was done he walked in and asked "What next?"

"How about the TV?"I asked.

"Already done, "he replied.

"Wow. Well I guess we should get some boxes in then." I smiled, he wasn't joiking about knowing about electronics.

We went out to the garage and grabbed some boxes. As I followed him up the stairs I watched his muscles twitch and move while he carried the boxes. I glanced down to his butt. Then I looked away what was I thinking. What was wrong with me. I was acting like a sex starved idiot.

"Oh, becareful with that one!" I almost yelled.

He turned and looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"i'm sorry, it's just that there are old family things in there." I said

The lid had popped open and he saw the family bible laying on top. "Wow, that looks really old."

"Yeah it dates back to the 1400's. Amazing isn't it. It has been passed down for so long and kept in pretty good shape." I said.

"Can I touch it?" he asked. I nodded my head. He picked it up ever so gently and flipped open the front cover. He looked over the family tree squinting at the oldest writting. "What's this say?" he asked.

"Well I guess that back then they thought some of my family were vampires and werewolves. My father had been researching that stuff for years. He's got tones of notes but I don't think that he ever found any proof."

Jacob had a horror struck look on his face. "I thought vampires and werewolves were enemies." he stated

"Well, I thought so to, imagine how my family must have torn if they really had both." I said

Jacob placed the bible back in the box and said "I'll go get some more boxes.

After he put the last of the boxes in the spare room, I saw Jacob rub his stomach.

"Hey are you hungry?" I asked

"Yeah, I think I grab something on the way home." Jacob said.

"Well If you're not afraid to eat a strangers food I would love to fix something to eat. It's the least I could do to repay you for your help." I didn't want him to leave it was nice to have company.

"That's okay you don't have to." Jacob said.

"I promise I wont poison you and besides I'm hungry too. How about spaghetti? I asked.

"Sounds good to me" he smiled.

I was in the kitchen searching threw boxes and he asked. " If you need any help just tell me… So why did you move to forks?"

"I don't know really." I replied

"You don't know, you just moved to some strange place?" he said as he looked at me with disbelief.

"You'll think I'm crazy, if I tell you." I I laughed.

"Try me," he said.

"Well my parents died a few years ago and I had felt like I needed a change so I decided to move." I informed him.

"And why did you chose forks?" He asked.

"Well I didn't know where I wanted to move and I got out a map and closed my eyes and just pointed and this is where my finger landed. So I moved." I said.

He looked at me with shock in his eyes. "Wow that's brave. So you don't know anyone here?"

"Nope," I replied lightly.

I turned back to the stove and he walked up next to me and leaned against the counter.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents. It must be hard for your other family to let you go." he said as he got a sad look on his face.

"Well, I don't really have any family that I'm close to, so there really isn't anyone to miss me." I said.

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean no family that your close to?

"Well my parents did n't have any siblings or parents alive. " I said

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay, I grew up like that. I guess I didn't miss what I didn't have."

We sat down for dinner.

"So, tell me a little about yourself." I asked curiously.

"Well I live in LaPush, it's a reservation. My dad is one of the elder's of the tribe. " Jacob said as he beamed with pride.

"That's cool. Have you lived here your whole life?" Wow that would be cool I thought.

"Yeah, my family has been here for generations. You should come visit, it's really beautiful there." Jacob said.

"Yeah, I would like that." I said with a smile. Was he inviting me or just stating a fact I wondered.

When we were done I grabbed out plates and went over to the sink to wash them. Jacob walked up next to me and grabbed a towel and started drying the dishes as I washed.

"Well, at least I don't have to find anything to put the left over's in." I said when I grabbed the empty pot I had fixed the spaghetti in. " It's okay though, It probably would have went bad before I ate it anyway."

Jacob, smiled, "I must have worked up an appetite today. Sorry."

"Well I better be going "he said as he dried the last dish.

"Thanks for your help. Stop by anytime you want." I said.

"your welcome, thanks for dinner., Here's my number, call me when you want to go to LaPush." He smiled and went out the door.

Later that night I lay in my bed thinking about Jacob. He seemed cool. At least I had made friends with someone already. Well I guess you would call us friends. If I could get past the feeling I had to molest him. I didn't want him to think that I would just jump in bed with him.

I drifted off to sleep and had the most erotic dream I had ever had.

I dreamed I woke up and Jacob was standing over my bed. He was looking at me with that smoldering look.

I smiled and he laid down next to me. I turned over to him and we began to kiss. It was the most passionate kiss. We explored each others body's doing things I had never dreamed of doing with someone. I wanted to touch and explore every inch of his body and he laid back and let me. Then he lifted me on top of him and said "you can have whatever you want, just take it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up and laid there reflecting on my dream. I needed a cold shower!

Once I had my head straight. I decided since it looked like it was going to be a nice day I would go out and by some plants for my yard.

I drove thru the town looking for a place to by plants. I stopped at this little shop that had a few bush's but nothing I wanted.

I jumped when I felt someone touch my shoulder. It was Jacob. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"oh, looking for some plants for my house."

"You should go visit the green house in LaPush, they have the best bushes and flowers around."

"Oh, yeah, well how do you get there?"

"Well, it would be easier to show you since you're new to the area"

"How about I follow you to your house and we drop off you car and I'll take you."

I pulled into my drive way and grabbed my purse and jumped into Jacobs car.

"You'll love the drive it's very pretty."

I watched out the window and saw all of the beautiful forest as we drove along.

"So what do you think?"

"I love it, I wish I would have looked more, maybe I could have found a house here."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but , this is part of the reservation, they only way you could have lived here was if you were from our tribe."

"well that sucks." I said.

He smiled and said "yeah that does suck." "I would love to have you closer to me." Then he reached over tucked the lose hair behind my ear. As he took his hand away he reached over and rubbed his hand across my cheek.

I blushed when he said that and from the way he touched me. Maybe he was feeling the same thing. Could I get this lucky? Well I dont think getting "lucky" will be a problem. But how about to find the right guy.

We pulled up to the greenhouse, I was amazed. They had so many flowers. I was glad I ran into Jacob.

We spent the afternoon looking around and he helped me decided what to buy.

We walked by these purple rose bush and I stopped.

"Would this do well at my house?" I asked " I love this bush, it has such beautiful shades of purple."

He reached over to touch the petals on the bush next to my hand.

As he brushed my hand he smiled at me and said" yeah they are beautiful, but it doesn't compare to you."

I blushed again for about the millionth time today.

Was I that gullible, or did he just know what to say. I bet he's some kind of player, he's just to smooth.

"Hey, do you want to go to the beach and watch the sunset. There's nothing like watching the sun set from the beach. It's really beautiful."

"Sure, I guess. I have never taken the time to watch the sun set before."

"Well your in for a surprise."

We loaded my flowers into his car and headed to the beach.

He parked and said let me grab the blanket from the back.

Now I know he's a player if he carried a blanket in the back of his car for such occasions.

We walked down on to the sand. We both sat on the blanket and watched the sun set.

As the sun went down I started to get cold.

He must have seen me shiver from the cold and pulled off his sweat shirt and handed it to me.

"Thanks wont you get cold? I asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine, I'm always warm."

"Wow, look at those colors "I said as I leaned over to point. He leaned into me to see where I was pointing to. His face was so close to mine. I could feel the heat pouring off of him.

We sat there and he was pointing out the drift wood that had landed on the beach and told me how they used this wood in their bonfires and explained the colors it put off when it burned.

"Wow, that must be beautiful." I said and looked at him. I realized that his face was just inches from mine and I had not even noticed how he put his arm around me while he was pointing out things to me.

I had wondered why I had gotten warmer. It must be that we were so close. I could feel his breath on my cheek. I turned to him, I was just going to do it. I wanted to kiss him and see if it was going to be as good as I dreamed it was.

I didn't even have to try, as soon as I turned my face he leaned in and kissed me.

It was like pure bliss. His soft warms lips pressed mine. He pulled me closer and as he did his kiss got deeper. He reached his free hand and begun to caress my cheek. I felt electricity between us.

I began to respond and pressed my lips to his.. It was like our lips were made for each other. I didn't even have to think about what to do. It just happened.

When we broke loose we were both breathing hard. I knew then I was in love. I had to have him no matter what the cost.

"That was nice" he said. All I could do was nod my head. I didn't trust my self to talk. I wanted to just throw myself in his arms. "I have to admit something."

"What ?"I asked.

"I've been dying to do that all day long!" he said

"Well I have to admit that I've been dying for you to do that all day long too!"

We both laughed and fell back on the blanket.

As we lay there with my head on his arm he said, "isn't the ocean beautiful! I think that someday I would like to travel across it. It would be a great adventure!"

"Yeah, well were would you want to go?" I asked.

"Europe." he replied

"Why Europe?" I asked cautiously

"It's such old country, Older than here. We have a great rich history, but I feel like there is something I'm missing. Well not as much since I met you, but like there's something more." he said sadly

"Well, I guess there's always something to learn from the past, but I'm not real good with the past." I said.

I was trying to change the subject when I said "Wow, it gets dark fast here. I guess I won't be planting anything tonight."

" Oh, well I guess we had better get you home and unload your plants."

We got in the car and took off back to town.

I didn't want things to be awkward so I tried to keep talking.

"Yeah. I guess I 'll have to plant these tomorrow. Would you like to come help me?" I asked.

"Sure" he said, "but I can't come over until the afternoon, we have a job tomorrow. There's and older couple moving in a few streets over from you."

"Oh, okay, well I'm sure I can find things to keep busy until you get there. I still don't have everything unpacked." I tried not to sound to disapointed.

We pulled up to my house and parked. I started to get out and he said "wait a minute." I stopped and before I knew it he was opening the door for me. He reached in his hand and helped me out.

We grabbed all of the plants and set them up on the sidewalk.

I got out my key and went to the door. I unlocked the door and turned around. I kissed him on the cheek and said "Thanks for the sunset, it was beautiful."

"you're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow."

I floated up to my room and changed into my pajamas. I laid there thinking about the kiss we shared.

It was magical. I wanted him to kiss me like that again, no not again, everyday.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I awoke the next day and got some toast for breakfast and went and sat out on my back porch. I sat there drinking coffee and eating.

I drifted off into fantasy land. I day dreamed about waking up to him everyday for the rest of my life.

He would make beautiful babies. Wow and the making part would probably be great if that kiss was any indication.

I looked down at my watch. Oh, It's almost eleven. I better got get showered.

When I got out I went to my closet and picked out some tight jeans and a tank top maybe this will get his attention. I threw on my tennis shoes and pulled back my hair into a ponytail.

I went down stairs and reached for a box. I found all of my pictures and went around the house placing them. It was starting to look more like home.

I had been dancing around the house to music while I put up my little knick knacks.

"Oh, this is my song." I said out loud to myself. It was Notorious B.I.G. Big papa. I was rapping along with the song and dancing around my living room.

I heard a chuckle and saw Jacob standing at the front door watching me.

I smiled and he walked in. He walked over to me and grabbed me by the hips and started dancing with me.

He started singing the song , so I joined him. We looked at each other seductively as we danced. We were grinding together and I felt like I was going crazy. I just wanted to throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. Just then with out thinking I put my hands on his face and pulled his face to mine and started to kiss him. We continued to dance together and kiss. I could picture myself taking him by the hand and leading him up to my room. I tried to gain control before I followed this impulse. When the song ended I let go of his face and smiled, I could feel the heat in my face. I was so embarrassed, I can't believe I had just done. What did his presence do to me. I felt free to do what ever I wanted and he never stopped me.

"Well that was nice but we better get some fresh air and get those plants done." He said.

"Yeah, "I breathed out and walked out the front door. I started walking around moving plants around until I found were I like them.

The cool air cleared the fog in my head.

As we were both bent over the flower bed he asked, "So you like to dance huh?"

I blushed ."Well usually I don't dance like that in public. I just like to put on music I enjoy and dance. "

"Well dancing like that probably shouldn't be done in public." He smiled at me with a crooked grin.

I reached over and slapped his arm.

He laughed.

When we got done, we went in and washed up.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah "he said.

"I was going to grill some hamburgers out on the grill, want to join me?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice." he replied

"How many do you want? "I asked.

"A couple will be good. " he said.

"Want me to start the grill?" he asked.

"That would be great. Thanks." I said.

I quickly ran to the fridge. "What else do you want? I've got some chips, green salad, potato salad. Take your pick." I said as I dug thru the fridge.

"Potato salad sounds good. The grills almost ready." he yelled from the back porch.

"Okay, here's the hamburgers you want to put them on the grill?" I asked sweetly.

We stood out there and he asked, "So what CD was that you were listening to?"

"Oh just one that I made that has all of my favorite songs on it." I said as I flipped the burgers.

"Can I turn it back on, I'm interested to see what else you dance to." he said jokingly.

I laughed, "Go ahead you'll probably get a good laugh imagining me dancing around to some of those songs."

"I don't think I'll laugh if your dancing anything like you were earlier." he said over his shoulder as he walked inside.

I flipped the burgers as he turned on the stereo and started the CD. Of course the songs were all different.

He walked to the back porch reading the CD case and said " Wow, I love most of these songs. That's cool, it looks like we have a lot in common when it comes to music. " The next song came on and I felt him standing behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck and then his arms wrapped around my waist. We both began to sway together to the song. He was lightly whispering the words to the song. Then he got louder when the song said "you're my kind of girl." I reached for the plate and put the burgers on it and turned off the grill.

Right as I put the spatula down, he turned me around and pulled me closer. I don't know how much more I can take of this before I jump him. I had never been so aroused before. All he had to do was get close to me and my pulse raced. The song ended . Oh, good not another song that would allow us to be close to dance.

"Well you ready to eat "I asked as I grabbed the plate and slid by him. He kind of twitched his head to the side and watched me walk to the table.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you fell uncomfortable". He said.

"Oh, you didn't but we better eat before the burgers get cold. " I said trying to put space between us. I sat down and he sat beside me. Well that didn't work I thought.

We both ate and I asked him, "When are they going to have a bonfire again. I would love to see what you were talking about with the flames from the wood."

"I don't know but I bet we could throw one together, everybody always loves to party. I'll ask the guys, maybe we can this weekend."

"I would love that. I don't know if I could find my way back though. " I admitted.

"It's cool, I'll come get you."

"Thanks' for all of your help today. " I said

"It's no big deal," he said. " I enjoyed it. I like working with nature. "

"To tell you the truth I was never a big nature girl. But I fell so different being here. It's like I just want to be out in nature now. I have this craving to just run wild in the woods." I must have looked crazy when I said that because he got a concerned look on his face.

"Do me a favor, don't just go running out into the woods, there are dangerous animals out there." His face lightened, "and besides you could get lost easily."

"Oh, I know I don't know the last thing about hiking. I wouldn't dare go by myself. Maybe you could take me sometime." I asked.

"So did your dad ever tell you any interesting stories about your family?" he asked.

"No, but after he went "abroad" for the first time he came back and was having me look at old papers and pictures he found. I remember the first time he showed me the picture of this man, I think it was like his 10great grandpa or something, It freaked me out, it was like looking at my father. Then he just got more obsesed and was always talking to me about following my insticints, "jasmine just let them come out" he would tell me. " I shivered and said "Well it just freaked me out"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Jacob said.

I smiled and glanced at my watch. I didn't realize how long we had been setting there and he said, "It's your song." I blushed,

"yeah, I think its my favorite." as I jumped up, to embarrassed to look at him. I grabbed the plates and went to the sink.

He followed, "Why are you so embarrassed, you just turned as read as a tomato."

"Its just that I can't believe that I did that earlier. I think I'm going to have to start being careful about following these impulse's, or urges what ever the are. I'm going to get myself into a situation." I said.

"Why, what are you having the urge to do? " he asked with a look of intrigue on his face.

"Well it's not so much what I have the urge to do now, but what I had the urge to do earlier." I said as I looked down into the sink.

He smiled, "Well I liked the result of that urge earlier." and grabbed a strand of my hair and twisted it around his finger.

"Stop" I said, and reached over to slap his arm. As I did he grabbed me and pulled me hard into his chest.

"So what other urge did you have earlier," he growled?

I put my face down into his chest, I couldn't look at him. "I wanted to take you by the hand and lead you to my bedroom."

He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up to him and began to kiss me. I slipped my arms around his neck to pull closer. I couldn't get enough. I wanted all of him right now.

The next thing I knew he picked me up and wrapped my legs around him and pushed my back up against the fridge.

I laced my fingers thru his hair and pulled closer. I had to pull away for air. He put me down and grabbed a hold of my hand and said "Just follow your instincts. Lead the way."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I looked at him, to make sure I understood what he meant. He smiled seductively. I headed for the stairs. When we got to the bottom stair I turned to look at him. He smiled to encourage me. I started up the stairs our hands still entangled.

We got to the bedroom and I turned around to him.

"I've never done this before but it feels right." I whispered.

" neither have I, but do what ever you want. I'm all yours." he said hoarsely

He was taller than me so I got up on my toes and kissed him. I ran my fingers thru his hair. I ran my hands down and over his shoulders. I pulled his shirt up and as I got it to his arms he raised his arms and leaned forward so I could take his shirt off. I started to rub my hands over his chest and down his abs. He had beautiful skin, leaned in and breathed in his scent. I slowly walked around him and traced my fingers over every muscle he had. I shivered as I got excited. I had the urge to run my tongue over him. So I started to kiss his back and let my tongue slip out and taste him. . I slowly moved back in front of him and reached up and kissed him again. Then I leaned my head sideways and kissed his ear slowly and down his neck. I was breathing heavily at this point and when I got to his chest I let my tongue out and traced the same muscles I had with my hands. I kissed and licked him seductively. Then he pulled my face up and said" My turn now."

He pulled my hair down out of the pony tail and ran his hands through it and put it to his face and inhaled. Then he leaned in to kiss me, I closed my eyes and he kissed both of my eye lids. As he reached down to my shirt he kissed every inch of my face. Before I knew it he whipped it off in nothing flat. as my arms were up in the air. He held them there and brought my right arm down and kissed it from my shoulder to my finger tips. Then he did the same with the left arm. Next thing I knew he had his hands in my hair and was pulling my head back. Then his tongue reached out of his mouth and he made his way down my neck. He bowed down and kissed down my chest and on the swells of my breasts. I drew in my breath, oh god, how good this felt. He got down on his knees and kissed my stomach and then unfastened my jeans. He slowly slid my pants down kissing every inch of me as he did this. I felt like I was going to faint.

" Oh god!" I heard him groan when he saw my panties. I had not even thought when I had put on my matching black lace panties and bra. He slowly made his way back up and put his arms around me and pulled me into him as he kissed me passionately. I reached down as he kissed me and unfastened his pants. I started kissing down his neck, his chest, his stomach until I got to his pants and repeated the same thing he had just done hoping I gave him the same sensation he had just given me. I could see the bulge of him in front of my face. Just as I was about to take his boxers off he pulled me back up and kissed me again. The next thing I knew he lifted me up and laid me on the bed. He laid down next to me and ran his fingers up and down my body. He smiled as my body shivered from this action. He reached down and slid my panties off and flung them off the bed. He leaned over and kissed me as his fingers played in my hair between my legs. Then all of the sudden he rolled over with me on top of him. I gasped when I realized he had his boxers off and I felt him under me. He leaned up and undid my bra and looked at me with a look of pure sexual hunger in his eyes.

Then ever so gently he reached up and started to rub my breasts. I dropped my head back at the feel of pleasure this gave me. Then I felt his lips on my breasts kissing them lightly. He grabbed my bottom and raised me up onto him. I could have fainted from the pleasure I got from him entering me. He was so strong, he raised me up and down on him and kept kissing me on my neck and chest. It didn't take me long before he had me grabbing his hair and as I said "Oh Jac!" he pulled my face to him and kissed me before I could finish his name. Then he rolled over on top of me, holding him self up so his full weight was not on me. He made love to me worshiping my body for what seemed like hours. I didn't mind though. We could have stayed like this forever. He continued to move in and out of me slowly until I climaxed again and he leaned down to kiss me as I called out his name again. We stayed like that until all of the muscles inside my body stopped moving. Then he rolled over onto his back and pulled me to him. I laid with my face on his chest. He was so warm. I laid there thinking god, what time we would have saved if I would have just done this the day I first had the urge. I started to doze off from his heat and being exhausted. He reached over and rubbed my cheek with his hand, as he did this I thought I heard him say "I love you!"

No, I just imagined that. I knew I loved him but he surely didn't feel the same way. Well even if he was a player, I was his as long as he did that to me for the rest of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning and rolled over. I was disappointed when he was not there. Was that just a dream? No, I'm naked and I could still feel his warmth in the bed.

Then I heard him say" Sorry Sam, I'm going to be a little late. I don't know what time I'll be there but you'll see me when you see me."

Then I heard him coming up the stairs. I pretended that I just woke up and was stretching. He had a tray with breakfast in his hands.

"He y sleepy head, you hungry? He asked.

He sat the tray down on my lap, eggs and toast and OJ. It looked good. I was famished. Then I heard the music start.

"I found another CD with music I like on it. I hope you don't mind."

"Nope" I said as I took a bite of my toast.

He sat down beside me and said "listen to this song" right as Zapp and Roger sang, hey, Lady I let me tell you what! I can't live my life with out you. Every time I see you walking by I get a thrill. You don't notice me. I must make you understand. I wanna be your man.

I opened my mouth to talk and he put his finger on my lips and said "Listen. " I sat there as he put his hand down my mine and laced his fingers in mine.

The song went on ,

When song faded out and I smiled and said "yes! I want you to be my man." He grabbed my face and kissed me.

"Sorry, but I have to leave you. Sam has been calling me for the last hour wanting to know where I am. We have another job today."

"It's okay. Will I see you later?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm your man and you can't get rid of me." he laughed and kissed me on the fore head and left.

I finished my breakfast and set the tray on the nightstand. I leaned over to the side of the bed where he had been and took in a deep breath of his smell. I laid there in bed for awhile. I didn't want to get up and leave where he had been but I better get a shower.

I stood there under the hot water and relived the whole night. Wow, so this is what it felt like. Then I thought. He must have said I love you last night!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I wondered around the house moving pictures and furniture to suit my mood. I kept looking at the clock, I wonder what time he'll be back I thought.

I wondered into the spare bedroom and grabbed some books to put in the book case in the living room. I headed back down stairs and sat down in front of the bookcase. I started putting the books in. When I got to the family bible I opened it up and traced my hand over the names on the family tree. I traced my finger over the name Sir John Malcolm and a vivid picture flashed in my head. I could see him standing on the ramparts of the tower of a beautiful castle then all of the sudden he was gone. I looked down and saw him crouching on the ground below. He looked up at me and smiled. Then I ran my finger over the name across from his it read Lady Elizabeth Jasmine Malcolm. Another scene flashed before my eyes, she smiled down from the ramparts at Sir John and then jumped, I could feel the wind race past my face and landed gracefully next to him . We laced our fingers together and began to walk into the night.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jacob. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"I've been knocking on the door for five minutes, I finally decided to just come in and found you setting here in a daze. "

"Oh, I was just putting up some books and I guess I started day dreaming."

"Well It must have been pretty intense, Was I in this day dream."

"No, I was just wondering what life was like for some of the people listed here."

"Grab you coat and lets go" Jacob said

"Where are we going?" I asked

"LaPush, of course everybody is getting together for a bonfire in you honor."

"Wow, for little 'ol me how sweet" I smiled up at him. He put out his hand and I grabbed on, in an instant I was of the floor and in his arms.

"I really don't want to share you, but when I mentioned putting together a bonfire everyone just ran with it."

We jumped into his car and off we went. As he drove we held hands and talked.

"So tell me about this rich history that your ancestors have."

'Well that is what is so special about tonight, even the elders are coming to tell the tale." he smiled and looked at me to see my reaction.

"How cool, how did you manage that?" I asked

"It wasn't my idea, once Sam told my dad about the bonfire, my dad picked up the phone and started making some phone calls and before I knew it , everything was set. This will be really special."

We pulled up the beach and I started to get out and Jacob said "Oh no you don't just wait a minute."

He ran around to my side of the car and opened the door with a bow, then reached in for my hand. I laughed and gave him my hand and got out of the car. "Hold on a minute, let me grab the blanket."

He put his arm around me and we walked down the path. I could see from the light of the fire that there were a lot of people.

Jacob walked me up a elderly man in a wheel chair and said "Jasmine, this is my dad Billy Black."

He reached out his hand to shake mine.

"It's nice to meat you sir, I'm Jasmine Price" I said as I shook his hand.

He smiled up and I looked at Jacob who was beaming.

Jacob laid the blanket down on the sand next to his dad and we sat down. Jacob went around the circle of people pointing out everyone to me. I was sure I wouldn't remember everyone's name. Several people came up and introduced themselves to me.

Billy cleared his throat and clapped his hands and everyone settled down and listened. He told the story of their ancestors and their spirit forms and how the legend tells how they became wolves to protect themselves from the cold ones and how this power passed down from generation to generation and only showed itself when there was danger to their tribe.

It was really cool to listen and watch his face, at times I almost thought I could see the images in the flames of the fire. I could see the people dance through the flames and transform into wolves.

When Jacob was done he looked down at me and asked what I thought. I told him "it was very selfless and heroic of the men but also sad that they had to live their lives in two different forms . When was the last time this change had occurred?" I asked. Everybody around just laughed "What did I say?" I looked up at Jacob.

Billy laughed, "It's just a legend Jasmine."

"This is nice, are we going to leave soon?" I asked Jacob.

" No, we usually stay and watch the sunrise, it's only a few hours away." Jacob said. " Do you want to stay?"

"Yeah, I got to see the sun set now I want to see it rise." I yawned and leaned my head on Jacobs shoulder.

"You can lay you head on my lap if you want Jazzy." Jacob said

"Jasmine," I said as I laid my head down

"Sorry Jazzy, I wont call you that again." He laughed

I was almost asleep so it took everything I had to slap his leg.

"Ouch, did a bug just bite me" he laughed Then he started rubbing my head and running his hands through my hair. Once he started that I was gone. "Sleep my Jazzy, I'll wake you up when it's time."

My mind got foggy, I could hear voices, I couldn't make out what they were saying, it was just whispers like people were watching me from afar.

Then the voices got clearer, "come find us, remember the past, follow your instincts Jasmine."

Then I sat up with a start. I was wringing with sweat, I looked around and saw Billy and Jacob staring at me.

"are you okay Jasmine?" Billy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Whew Just a bad dream."

"Sounded more like a nightmare" Jacob said "you were talking in your sleep, but I couldn't make out what you were saying."

"oh, I was talking in my sleep, I don't remember anything." I lied. I remembered everything, it had been awhile since I had that dream, but it was always the same. It was like something or someone was calling to me.

"Look Jazzy, the suns about to come up" Jacob said

I looked at him and was about to remind him that was not my name when I caught a glimpse of the sky where he was pointing. "Oh, how beautiful!" I exclaimed. Jacob put his arms around me as he stood behind me and pointed out all of the different colors and how they blended into each other. Then Jacob said down and pulled me down on his lap.

We sat there until the sun was up and everyone got up and got their things and headed off in different directions.

"We should go for a walk along the beach "Jacob said.

"Sounds good to me." I replied happily to him.

After we had gotten away from everyone else Jacob stopped and got in front of me and looked down into my eyes. "So now you can tell me the truth, how many times have you had that "dream"?"

I was surprised how did he know I thought to myself.

"Several," I said as I looked down "How did you know?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I could tell by the look of terror on your face" Jacob said as he put his finger under my chin and lifted my head. "So will you tell me about the dream?" he asked.

"Well I started having the dream after my parents died. When I went through all of the stuff my dad had and tried to figure out what he was trying to tell me. I don't know I guess I fell guilty and it's my subconscious telling me to do what my dad asked. I just didn't see where it did anything for my dad, so why would it for me." I confessed.

"So what happens in this dream? Do things chase you?" he asked.

"No, it's like I'm standing in a fog and I can't see anything even if I move around. Then I hear voices, at first they aren't close and I can't hear what they're saying, but they move in closer and tell me to come find them, to follow my instincts and remember the past. For along time I tried to remember things from my childhood and that never helped, so I just gave up. It usually only happens when I think about the past or all of the stuff my dad had." I'm really not sure what triggered it tonight."

"Jacob will you take me home?" I said sadly.

"Sure, if that's what you want, we could both use some sleep." Jacob said. We had already started back to the car as we walked and talked. Jacob opened the car door and I got in. I smiled up at him, I didn't want him to worry about me, and after all it was just a dream.

When we pulled up to my house I looked over at Jacob and asked "Do you want to come in?"

He hesitated for a minute then smiled. "Sure, I'll come in for awhile."

We walked in and kicked off our shoes. "You want something to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I have an idea how about you go jump through the shower and I'll fix you breakfast."

"Ok, what are we having? I would love pancakes; do you know how to fix those?" I was teasing him by looking over my shoulder as I walked away. Maybe he'll follow me to the shower I thought and then we can do breakfast.

I decided to up the ante and start to take off my clothes, first I unbuttoned my shirt a little and turned around, as I did this I ran my hand down between my breast's. I saw him clench his jaw. Okay so it was working, just a little more and he's mine. Then I took off my shirt and dropped it on the floor and unbuttoned my jeans. Before I could even try to take them off he was next to me and picking me up.

He was so amazingly strong; he took the stairs two at a time while he carried me.

Jacob turned the corner into my bathroom. He sat me down gently and took my face in his hands, and then he slowly put his warm soft lips to mine. I was lost when he kissed me so slowly and passionately. I reached up and started to unbutton his shirt, and then I slide it back off of his shoulders. I hadn't even noticed that while we were kissing he had unfastened off my bra. When I let go of his shirt he pulled my bra off and quickly knelt down and began rubbing and kissing my breasts. Jacob was so tall that even when he was on his knees it wasn't hard for him to reach my breasts. It felt so good that I leaned my head back in pleasure.

Jacob put his hands on my jeans and pulled them and my underwear down at the same time. I stepped out of my jeans and then he began kissing me on my stomach and down to my hips and then he cupped my bottom with his hands and lifted me up and sat me on the counter. I started to panic; surely he wasn't going to do what I thought. He slowly spread my legs and then kissed each of my legs into my center. "Oh my god" I screamed as his tongue entered me. It felt so great, I immediately started to climax, and when I grabbed his hair he stopped and looked up at me. I looked down at him with lust in my eyes, I wanted more, and I wanted him inside me. He must have seen it in my eyes because he stood up and unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to the floor. He leaned in and as he kissed me he pushed in. He moved in and out of me so steadily that it didn't take long for me to climax again. I leaned my head back and screamed as I dug my nails into his back. When he stopped pulsing inside of me he kissed me on the head and said, "You should take your shower now. I'll go fix breakfast." Then he walked out.

I turned on the shower and got in. I closed my eyes while I washed and relived what we had just done. I wonder if I could get him to do that again. As I got out of the shower I reached for my towel and leaned over to dry my legs, when I stood back up there stood Jacob.

"Ready to eat?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm really hungry now!"

"Me too." then he growled at me and gave me the evil eye. "Get dressed; I thought we could eat out on the porch."

"Okay, sounds great. I'll be down in a minute."

I grabbed a pair for sweats and a tee-shirt and slipped on a pair of flip flops.

I skipped down the stairs and walked out the back door.

I gasped when I saw that he had set the table and even had a vase of wild flowers on the table.

"Wow, how romantic." I said with a smile.

"Nothings to good for my girl." Jacob said.

As we ate we talked a lot. It all felt so normal between us now. I don't think I've ever felt like this before.

"So what are you plans today?" I asked

"Well, my dad had a few things he wanted me to do around the house for him. I hope you don't mind. I thought it might give you a chance to rest."

I tried to hide my disappointment. Damn I thought no repeat of earlier. "That's cool. I think I just work on unpacking some more things."

"I thought maybe that you wouldn't mind if I came back later, that is after I get the things done for my dad." Jacob said with a look of anticipation.

"That would be great, we could watch some movies if you want." I said

"I would love to." He said with a smile.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Just thought we needed to have a spicey momment.**


End file.
